Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), also known as remotely operated aircraft, are used for many different military and commercial applications, including reconnaissance; surveillance and security; communication relay; area mapping; monitoring erosion and environmental changes; agricultural, farming and commercial fishing purposes; fire detection and damage assessment; surveillance of borders, harbors and canals; convoy, road and population protection; and natural resources and wildlife management. Some UAVs are launched using pneumatic tube launchers to eliminate the need for long runways.